


Star wars: a not so star wars story

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Denial, Enemies, Slow Burn, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo ren is a bitch. Hux loves him anyway. They fuck.
Kudos: 1





	Star wars: a not so star wars story

Kylo Ren looked down into the big green eyes of the general, his lover, he sighed, this was all he had ever wanted. He spoke, voice soft in the dark night, "I love you" hux smiled, moving up to catch Kylos lips in a kiss, he pulled back and spoke, his voice soft like his lovers, "hello sahib, you loser, you thought you had me didn't you, psych you mong"

Xx - love Amy


End file.
